You heard Nothing!
by WildMagicIsEverywhere
Summary: "Kel! Open this door! I know you've got Dom in there!" Neal, Kel, Dom, awkwardness ensues. ONESHOT


Disclaimer- everything belongs to Ms Tamora 'brilliant' Pierce.

A little oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. I love KelxDom, but I haven't read those books for ages, so I am SO sorry if they're OOC.

* * *

_ -knock- -knock-_

Kel turned towards her door, setting her practice glaive down by her desk. "Come in?"

Dom grinned and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hello there."

"DOM!" Kel grinned and ran at him, throwing her arms around him a tight hug, which he returned just as enthusiastically.

"Happy to see me, then?" He laughed.

"Yes! Gods, it's been ages! I guess the clean up's finished then?"

"Yeah- finally. When did you get back from the border? I wasn't sure I'd see you. I was all prepared to march off to Scanra to find you."

Kel smiled. "A week ago. It's been almost quiet here. I say almost, well- you know what Corus is like."

"Indeed. Crazy at the best of times."

"Seen Neal yet?"

"Meathead? Sadly, yes. I was hoping to keep my arrival a secret from him briefly though."

"Why?" Kel frowned in confusion. The two cousins usually got on well, so she couldn't understand why Dom would be avoiding Neal now.

"Why? So he wouldn't see me do this." Dom cupped her cheek gently, then pressed his lips to hers. Kel's eyes widened; she felt giddy._ Years of flirting with her, and here he was, kissing her for the first time… in her room, to boot_. Heat flooded into her cheeks as she realised the intimacy of the situation. She drew back slightly, breathless, and Dom smiled at her sweetly.

"Why now?" Kel murmured. "Why not before, when I first left Cleon?"

"Why not now? Kel- this war made me realise how easy it would be to lose you." He held up his hands in defense when she glared at him. "I'm not saying you're weak, Kel! I know you aren't. I know you can take care of yourself just fine. But at any time… at any time, you could have been killed! That's the thing with our type of lives. We're fighters, we could die at any time. Today, tomorrow… who knows, hey? So from now on, I'm going to live each day as I want to, because I might not get another. And right now, I want to kiss you again, if you'll let me."

Kel grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Go ahead." She leaned in, pressing her mouth against his gently. Dom sighed, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, he slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her more easily. Kel responded with a moan, digging her nails into the hair at the back of his neck. Dom hissed and pulled away slightly, then leaned down to kiss her neck. Kel gasped when he bit down gently, leaving small teeth marks on her soft skin.

"Dom! If that bruises-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Then people will know you're taken." He returned to kissing her. Kel fumbled with his tunic, pulling it over his head, then did the same with his shirt. She stared admiringly at his muscled chest, and Dom laughed. "Seriously? You've seen men shirtless before Kel. Almost enough to make me jealous, in fact."

Kel grinned. "Yeah, but this is you. Its different."

Dom reached out an arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "How different?"

"Very." Kel managed to gasp out before he caught her in a heated kiss. Dom bit her lower lip gently, asking permission, and she parted her lips to allow his tongue entry with a sigh. "Dom…"

His only response was to kiss her more, backing her against a wall. Kel tightened her grip around his shoulders and hung on, barely able to remember her own name in Dom's kisses.

* * *

_Dom's back. Neal grinned to himself. Kel'll be happy. Wait- she doesn't know he's back yet! I should tell her. I'll go now._ He stood up from his chair a little too quickly, and it banged loudly against the wall, making his wife look up from her book.

"Neal?"

"I'm fine, fine. I just need to tell Kel something."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Neal, you've got a mad look in your eyes. What are you planning?"

He grinned at her. "Dom's back."

"Aha… and?"

He looked at her in shock. "What do you mean, and?"

"Dom's back. And this has given you a mad look in your eye because?…"

"Because lel doesn't know, and I'm going to tell her, and then I'll have the proof I need to prove that she likes him, and she will never be able to force me to do anything again, because I can threaten to tell everyone."

"You're evil."

"Perhaps, but you love me." He kissed her forehead and ran off.

Neal raised his hand to knock on Kel's door, then stopped. He could hear… sounds… coming from Kel's room! Sighs, and moans. Maybe she was hurt!

"Kel?… You alright?…"

Nothing. Neal pressed his ear to the door and listened hard, in case she had replied, and he just hadn't heard her.

-_"Dom… Mm…"_- Dom?! Neal's eyes grew wide in suprise.

-_"Kel…"_- That was Dom's voice! What were they DOING in there? Actually- he didn't want to know._ That was his cousin! And his best friend!_ Neal thought, indignantly. That was it- he had to stop them… doing anything else. Shudder.

Neal gathered his courage, and knocked loudly on the door. "Kel! Open this door! I know you've got Dom in there!"

The room went silent.

* * *

"… I know you've got Dom in there!" Kel pulled away from Dom at the sound of Neal's voice. Dom pursued her mouth, managing to kiss her once more, then she pressed her palm against his mouth to stop him.

"Dom! That's Neal. Neal is outside my door. What are we going to do?"

"Brilliant observation skills." Dom mumbled against her hand. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." She took her hand away and he continued talking.

"Tell him I'm not here."

"That's your plan? That's a _great_ idea." Kel whispered sarcastically.

"Sorry- what was your idea again?"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Kel cleared her throat and shouted towards the door. "No I haven't!"

"You have!" Was Neal's muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"Have not!"

"Have! I heard you!"

"You heard nothing, meathead!" Dom grinned at Kel and yelled his own reply.

"SEE! I knew it!"

Dom winked at Kel. "You gonna come in here and stop us? I'm sure that would be a VERY interesting sight!"

"I… What are you doing?"

"You really want to know?

"NO!"

"Then go away!"

"I'm going!" They heard the sounds of Neal's footsteps, then silence.

Kel smacked Dom's chest. Playful, but still repremanding. "That was mean."

Dom shrugged. "He needs to learn not to stick his nose where it isn't wanted."

"But imagine the look on his face! He must have thought we were… y'know."

Dom laughed, then stepped away from her to retrieve his shirt. "Well, we almost were." He grabbed his tunic, then turned back to Kel. "You'll probably want to tidy up. Your hair's all over the place."

"Your fault."

"Maybe." He kissed her gently, then opened the door to leave. "I'll see you at dinner, I guess. Oh— by the way, that bruise on your neck is a lovely shade of purple. Goes well with your hair."

"DOM!" She shrieked, and he ran, laughing.


End file.
